


The Grumpy Hatter and The Cheshire Cat

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alice in the Wonderland AU, Cheshire cat!Magnus, First Date, Fluff, Hatter!Alec, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alice In Wonderland Malec AUAlec (Grumpy Hatter) is having a private tea party with Magnus (Cheshire Cat) - it is a thing called a date. As he's expecting for his date to show up, someone else... A little, redhead girl shows up instead. Apparently she's lost and Alec really isn't a fan of her attitude. Especially because she's about to cock block his date with the hottest warlock that he'd been chasing for years!





	The Grumpy Hatter and The Cheshire Cat

“Tea time,” announced Alec happily and rubbed his palms together. Ah, it was time for another tea party, but this one was going to be different - it was just going to be him and the cat there. The cheshire cat, who was also known as the warlock Magnus Bane and Alec couldn’t wait. Yes, finally, after years of trying he had finally gotten a date with Magnus and Alec wasn’t going to let anything stop his fun. Usually their friends would join him for the tea as well, but Alec made sure that it was just going to be him and Magnus there that day and he was making sure that everything was okay on the table - the tea was hot, the napkins were neatly folded and his heart was racing. Alec fixed his tall hat and then pressed his lips together.

Alec didn’t really like wearing hats, but ever since Magnus had seen him in one and said that he liked hats on him, Alec had been wearing them non stop. That was how he had gotten the  _ Grumpy Hatter  _ nickname as well. He didn’t like it too much, but he couldn’t really help when others knew him only by that name and he grumbled under his breath and then he crossed his arms on top of his head. He was a  _ prince _ \- his mother was a Queen of the Wonderland, but people seemed to forget that. Yes, in the past there had been a Red Queen, but his family had been able to overthrow her and ever since then, there was peace in their land. 

Alec helped to fight in the battle - he was a great archerer. He fought alongside his brother and sister and in the battle Jace had been hit with a curse; he was turned into a half rabbit hybrid. Kind of and no matter what they’ve tried, they couldn’t get him back to his usual self. But it was okay - it was still Jace, he just had a fluffy tail and ears and Alec liked poking fun at him and after years, Jace didn’t even mind it anymore and Alec then chuckled, but quickly straightened and looked around - someone was coming closer to him and his heart was beating hard.

“Oh, fuck, this is finally happening,” whined Alec and was walking up and down. “Okay, I can do this. I just have to impress the greatest warlock of all time - this is going to be a piece of cake. Your mother is a Queen, Alec!” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “Yeah and I’m one lousy excuse of a prince. And a future king, please as if that will ever going to happen,” said Alec as he couldn’t picture himself as the King of the Wonderland. But all of that soon disappeared and he went back to the table, straightening himself up and then he nodded -  _ okay, Magnus was there and he needed to focus.  _ He could worry about him being a King much later. Now it was time to impress Magnus! Yes!

But much to his surprise (and great disappointment), he didn’t run into Magnus. Instead of the tall and handsome warlock, there was someone else that stepped closer to him. It was a girl - she was little, tiny girl and Alec rolled his eyes and then groaned when he saw that she was headed over to him and he wanted to run away and hide. Oh, great, just when he finally managed to get Magnus to hang alone with him for the first time ever and now someone had to waltz in and ruin their fun - a cockblock and he didn’t like her already despite her not even starting to talk. But little did Alec know that dislike for her was just going to get deeper and more profound. 

“You, hey!” said the girl and ran up to him. She was a redhead and Alec grumbled, but despite his annoyance he decided to be  _ nice _ because he was a prince after all and he then leaned down to her. Oh, she was really tiny - how did she get so small? This was fascinating? She looked like he could be human, but also it was just so funny. “You, help me!” she then whined and Alec gave her an offended look.

“I do have a name and it’s Alec,” said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest and looked down at the girl again. “Why are you here?” whined Alec and then rolled his eyes. “I’ve finally gotten a date with the hottest warlock in the whole land of Wonderland, can’t you please just leave?” whined Alec, but the girl stayed. To make the whole situation even worse, she climbed on top of the table and Alec panicked because she was going to ruin everything he spent hours preparing and he wanted to get rid of her.

“I’m Clary!” she said and Alec rolled his eyes - yeah, he so didn’t care. “And I’m lost,” she explained. “I fell down the rabbit hole, I think,” said Clary. “There was this funny looking guy Blond and he had rabbit ears and a tail, it’s so funny, maybe he was wearing a costume,” said Clary. “Well! I wanted to say hi to him, but then he ran away and I followed him and then fell into this… place. Where the hell am I even?” she asked and Alec clicked with his tongue.

“I’ll strangle you, Jace,” whined Alec and then rubbed his temples. It seemed that Jace was again hopping between universes and brought the little girl here. “Well,” said Alec. “You could go ask my mother, she would gladly open a portal back home for you,” said Alec and Clary gave him a confused look. “She’s the Queen, you just have to go to the castle and-”

“Can you take me there?!”

“Didn’t you just hear that I have a date with this hot warlock?” asked Alec impatiently and Clary rolled her eyes. Oh, he didn’t like her alright, because she really expected him to drop everything he was doing and cater to her? Oh, no thank you, that wasn’t happening any time soon. Yes, Alec was stubborn as well and he wasn’t going to let a girl ruin his plans! And he wasn’t going to go out of his way to help her, especially not when she had that kind of attitude and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. But, if he wouldn’t then she just wouldn’t leave and she would ruin his plans with Magnus, so he really didn’t know what to do. “Ugh, fine,” said Alec and then sat back down. “Go straight down that road,” said Alec and Clary raised an eyebrow. “And you’ll be there in like fifteen minutes. Though given your size, it would take you more like an hour, but hey, they say exercise is good for us,” said Alec and Clary didn’t seem amused at all. ”Were you always this small?” asked Alec then and Clary was tempted to throw a cookie into his face.

“No, I  _ wasn’t _ always  _ this _ small,” said Clary and her face had gotten red with anger - that day was such a horrible one and she just wanted it to end. All she wanted to do was to go back home, but somehow she ended in this world that made absolutely no sense. And no one was there to help her. “I ate a cookie that had written a little note saying  _ Eat me _ and I turned like this,” said Clary and then sat down, completely devastated and Alec narrowed his eyes, but then went  _ oooh.  _ “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” snapped Clary.

“Ah,” said Alec. “One of our warlocks seems to be playing a trick on you,” said Alec and snorted, but then quickly got serious, because the look on Clary’s face told him that he shouldn't laugh. Fair enough. “His name is Ragnor and yeah…. he’s, um, fan of pranks like these,” said Alec and then shrugged. “But on the bright side, it wasn’t poison,” said Alec and then Clary rolled her eyes.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Hey don’t be angry with me, you’re the one who had been foolish enough to eat that cookie not me,” said Alec and then shook his head. “I mean, you’re not the brightest bulb, really, if you think that eating some random food that has such a note attached to it is a good idea,” said Alec and Clary was really pissed off then.

“I was hungry!” she argued back, which wasn’t a really good come back and she knew that, but she had nothing to reply back with. Yes, she was stupid to eat that fucking cookie and now she was paying the price. Alec clasped his hands together and then started thinking. But right in the middle of his thinking, he heard a little meow and he perked up - Magnus was coming, Magnus was coming! Suddenly, Clary was forgotten and he quickly grabbed a teacup and placed it over Clary, hiding her and then got into  _ the position -  _ sitting, pretending as he wasn’t panicking when in reality he was sweating like crazy and then he looked up, seeing Magnus step up from behind a tree and Alec’s tongue was tied in knots… how did talking work, again?!

“Ah, here you are, my Grumpy Hatter,” cooed Magnus and made his way to Alec, who was now sitting and looked very stiff. He fixed his hat and then giggled like a teenager. Magnus didn’t bother hiding his warlock mark - his cat ears, tail and eyes were out on display and Alec shuddered. Magnus’ eyes were golden and his tail and ears were light purple colour.. Magnus was wearing a patching purple outfit and Alec was melting - ah, finally! This was the big day and he wanted everything to go according to plan, rubbing his palms together and he then smiled, finally!

“If it isn’t the cheshire cat,” said Alec and Magnus smiled back.

“Do call me Magnus, you know that I’m not a fan of that nickname,” said Magnus and Alec apologised, but the warlock didn’t really mind it. “Oh, my, the table looks really fancy, did you prepare all of this?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. He wanted to pretend all caused and he leaned against the table, but ended up slipping and somehow he knocked over the teapot and the tea spilled everywhere. He let out a shriek that wasn’t human and he started panicking, but Magnus only giggled and snapped his fingers - the mess was no longer there, the tea was back in the pot and Alec was kicking himself mentally. “As clumsy as ever,” said Magnus and winked.

“I-I am so so-sorry,” stammered Alec, his face red as a tomato and he then cleared his throat.

“I didn’t say I minded, did I?” asked Magnus and gave Alec his usual grin and brought his tail up, gently tickling Alec’s nose with the tip of it and Alec cutely sneezed. “You’re adorable,” he then carried on and Alec managed a nervous smile, inviting Magnus to the table and the warlock was more than happy to sit down, rubbing his palms together. “You’ve really gone your way out today, Alexander. Your usual tea parties never look this amazing.”

“W-well, this one is special after all,” muttered Alec and shyly placed his hand over Magnus’ and the warlock smiled. “It is out first date after all,” he then said as he was drowning in Magnus’ magnificent golden eyes. “So, um, what are you in the mood for?” asked Alec and Magnus started looking around. There were far too many things to choose from, so it wasn’t an easy decision to make, shaking his head a little bit and then he pointed to the colourful cupcakes and Alec was more than happy to serve them to Magnus. “I-I do hope they’re good, they’re made by our best baker and-”

“Everything is perfect, Alexander,” said Magnus and then moaned when he bit into the cupcake. It should be absolutely a sin the way Magnus was eating that cupcake, licking the frosting off his fingers and Alec almost choked on his drool. “Now, I realise I look like a three course meal, but do eat something as well,” joked Magnus and Alec was met with doom and embarrassment again. Ugh, he couldn’t even think normally. “Now relax and let’s enjoy our date,” said Magnus happily and Alec nodded in agreement, getting some of those cupcakes for himself as well and he smiled. 

“Tea?” asked Alec as he reached for the teapot and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, please,” said Magnus and Alec was smiling, because so far the date had been going pretty solid and he was having fun. Magnus was having much fun as well, Alec could tell. Alec had completely forgotten about the redhead that was hiding under the teacup until he heard something knocking. Clary was trying to free herself, but the teacup was too heavy and she was beginning to get even more pissed off. With all that knocking, Magnus finally heard her as well and he started looking around. “Did you hear that?” asked Magnus and Alec hummed, shaking his head.

“Hmm? Hear what?”

“Knocking, it’s like someone is knocking, but I can’t figure out how they’re doing this,” said Magnus and then looked around again. “Weird,I could have sworn I’ve heard… there it is again!”

“I hear no knocking,” lied Alec, but didn’t really fool Magnus. 

“You’re hiding something,” said Magnus and Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but it was no use. Magnus had already been able to read him like an open book and Alec was getting angry again. No, not angry, but grumpy, because Clary ruined his plans and he just gritted his teeth. Magnus soon found the teacup and lifted it, eyes widening when he saw that there was a tiny girl under it and Clary glared at Alec. “Alexander, who’s this?”

“I have literally no idea,” said Alec.

“Ugh, you  _ idiot _ ,” shrieked Clary and went over to the cookies, attempting to pick up one and throw it into Alec’s face, but it wasn’t working. It was too heavy for her tiny arms and she just ended up kicking the cookie instead and Magnus started giggling, gently taking the cookie away from her and he shook his head.

“Okay, Biscuit, hold your horses,” said Magnus and Alec giggled at the nickname. Clary wasn’t impressed. “Oh, you’re not from around here, are you?” asked Magnus and Clary shook her head and then proceeded by telling Magnus the entire story of what happened to her and Magnus sighed. “Ah, seems like my old friend had been bored again,” said Magnus and then just snapped his fingers and turned Clary back to her usual height and she gave him a thankful look. 

“Oh, she’s still pretty tiny.”

“Don’t make me climb up there and-”

“Okay, stop both of you,” said Magnus and laughed. Alec was adorable. "Biscuit," said Magnus and Clary looked at him curiously. "Now I understand that you need a portal back home," started Magnus and Clary quickly nodded - yes, going home was all that she ever wanted. She had enough of adventure for one day and was prepared to go back home to her mom, though she was still kind of interested in that rabbit, but she didn't want to stay in this weird place anymore. Here were talking caterpillars and cat and rabbit hybrids. In the land called Wonderland, but Clary was ready to head back to her land of New York. Suddenly she missed the overcrowded city and she shuddered.

"Yes, please. I'll do anything," she said happily and Magnus was pleased with such a reply and he grinned.  _ Everything, huh.  _ Biscuit was really freaked out so Magnus wasn't going to take advantage of that and the portal was going to be a freebie, but it should also be a one time thing. Magnus didn't like making deals without getting paid for his favours, but he was also desperate to finally kick things off with his Grumpy Hatter. He grinned when he saw Alec - he was sitting and was grumbling, playing with his hat and he gritted his teeth as he was plotting his revenge. This was all Jace's fault! Much to Alec's delight, Biscuit was soon headed back home and the two of them could go back to their date.

"Say ahh," said Magnus, who was trying to feed a piece of cake to Alec, who chuckled, but opened his eyes and happily hummed as the cake was very sweet. "You've got a little bit of the frosting here. Wait let me," said Magnus and then gently wiped the cream from the corner of Alec's lips with his finger and licked it clean. Alec couldn't breathe.

"I-"

"Yes?" asked Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec leaning in for a kiss! Magnus let his eyes flutter shut as well and just when they were about to have their first kiss…

"ALEC WHERE DID THAT REDHEAD GO?" 

_ Jace.  _ Magnus' soul darkened and before Alec was even able to get angry, Jace fell through the rabbit hole himself that Magnus summoned especially for him. Magnus was kind enough and made the hole lead to Biscuit, but still… what was with all of those interruptions?!

"Where did he-"

"I took care of him," said Magnus and winked, his tail going around Alec's neck and he waggled his eyebrows. Alec flushed when he heard Magnus _ purring _ and he then just leaned closer again - finally getting to kiss Magnus! And their date had no more interruptions ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you foe reading ❤❤  
Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
